kolsdafandomcom-20200214-history
Kolsda Wiki
Kolsda Kim Hyun-joon (Korean: 김현준; American Name: Matthew Michael Miller; born October 26, 2003), known professionally as Kolsda (/ˌkulsdah/; often stylized as K0LSDΛ), is an American rapper, songwriter, record producer, record executive, film producer, and actor. He is consistently cited as one of the greatest rappers of all time and was labeled the "Emperor of Hip Hop and Rap" by Rolling Stone. In addition to his solo career, Kolsda was the leader of rock band Wildlife and K-pop group JNO. He is also known for his underground rapping. Kolsda starred in the drama film Daylock (2015) playing a fictionalized version of himself, which won the Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Day or Night", making him the second hip hop artist to ever win the award. Kolsda has made cameo appearances in the films Divergent (2014), San Andreas (2016), and Hobbs and Shaw (2019), and the television series We Bare Bears (2018). With over 2 billion records sold globally, Kolsda is among the best-selling music artists of all time. He is the best-selling music artist in the United States in the 2010s. He has won numerous awards, including seven Grammy Awards, eighteen American Music Awards, seventeen Billboard Music Awards, an Academy Award (for Best Original for "Day or Night") and a MTV Europe Music Global Icon Award. Kolsda has had nineteen number-one singles on the Billboard 200, which all consecutively debuted at number one on the chart making him the only artist to achieve this, and five number-one singles on the Billboard Hot 100. Rolling Stone included Kolsda in their list of the 100 Greatest Artists of All Time. Early Life Kim Hyun-joon was born on October 26, 2003 in Incheon, South Korea, the first of two children of Elias Walker and Kim Lisa. He is of Italian, Irish, and Korean ancestry. His father was born in America and his mother was born in North Korea, but defected in 1992. After birth, he was diagnosed with Kiro, a syndrome that makes a person grow to age 18 in two months. In December of 2003, Kim and his family moved to the United States so that his father could continue his U.S. military service. In early 2004, Kim and his friend Xev Koslov moved into an apartment together. One day, Koslov and Kim went outside where Koslov told Kim to lift up the front of his car. Kim responded with "I can't do that." Koslov told Kim that he can if he believes in himself. After nine days, Kim lifted the front of the car. Koslov then told him that the two should join the Navy. The two then drove to a recruitment station and joined the U.S. Navy. Kim served in the 3rd Infantry Division called the "Wall Guards" in the Federation War. After the Battle of Santa Maria Beach, Kim, Koslov, and Kim's brother, Kangjoon David, joined Task Force: Stalker, also known as the Ghosts. Kim served until he was wounded in the Battle of Invincible Hill in 2013, after assassinating Gabriel Rorke. On October 5, 2013, two days after the war ended, Kim was medically retired. On February 27, 2018, rapper G-Dragon had to begin his mandatory military service in South Korea. Because Kim was born there and friends with him, Kim joined the Republic of Korea Army by entering the 3rd Infantry Division’s boot camp in Gangwon province as an active duty soldier. G-Dragon was discharged on Kim's 16th birthday and Kim was discharged on November 16, 2019. He announced he would release an EP called "Grew Up" in either December 2019 or January 2020. Category:Browse